


Prompt 22

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Crushes, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, First Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi lends their sweater to Kei. When Kei is home, they realize they still have Tadashi's sweater and find Tadashi's iPod. Out of curiosity, Kei looks through Tadashi's music and finds a playlist titled with Kei's name.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Prompt 22

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cute AAAAAAAA! also hella projection because I have anemia! i also have sickle cell trait (the rare kind where I get pain crises with extreme conditions!) i also have vitamin d deficiency!! its a whole lot!

"Tsukki!" Tadashi calls, running up to the idle boy. 

He turns around instantly and a small smile pulls at one side of his lips. Tadashi's hair is ruffled cutely and his face is red with left over exhaustion from practice. Kei looks at the ground, trying his best to hide his raging blush. 

"Yes Yamaguchi?" he asks, crossing his arms. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go by a convenience store before we get home." 

"Yea, I wanna get some snacks."

"Let's get going then." he says, pulling the boy along, him tripping over his long legs. 

"I'm gonna fall!" he semi-shouts, trying to maintain his balance while keeping it together as he feels Tadashi grip onto his arm. 

Tadashi keeps pulling him until they make it outside the school grounds. Kei wiggles his arm from Tadashi's grip and blows a raspberry at him. 

"You're a dick." Kei jokes, ruffling his hair. 

Tadashi sticks his tongue out at him and laughs. "Sorry Tsukki." 

Kei rolls his eyes at his sarcastic comment and laughs softly. 

As they make their way to the store, the air chills as night falls. Kei shivers as chills run up his spine. 

"Are you cold?" Yamaguchi asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Yea. My iron's been low again." He complains, rubbing his arms. 

Tadashi shakes his head and shimmies his sweater off and gives it to Tsukishima. 

"The fact that you literally have anemia, and don't bring a sweater everywhere really solidifies the fact that you're the smartest idiot I know." 

"Shut up Tadashi. I just forgot it at home today." 

"Like you do every other day."

Kei snaps his mouth shut. He's right. 

-

Kei shivers once again on his way home. While he loves the scent of Tadashi and how warm inside the jacket made him feel, it didn't have much insulation. His mom hadn't been able to pick up his anemia meds in a few days, he knew this, yet he still neglected to bring his jacket. He clutches the two sides of the jacket closer and bites his lip as he tries not to let an awkward blush infest his face. 

He makes his way up to his door and into his house. He waves at his mom and walks up the stairs to his bedroom. He flops onto his bed and sits up only for an IPod to land next to his thighs. 

Kei picks it up delicately and unwraps the dark blue earbuds from around it. Very much like Tadashi, it had no lock to be found so Kei opens it freely. He immediately opens his music playlists. Kei feels an inkling of shame well inside of him before he completely washes that away with his embarrassingly large, long standing crush on Tadashi. 

He knows that the most listened to playlists are at the top of the screen. So when Kei sees a playlist under the name "Tsukki🦕🌸🤍" he drops the device. 

He coughs on some spit he's choking on and wipes at his mouth. He scrambles to slide the earbuds into his ears and play the music. He scrolls through the list, noticing love songs in Japanese, English, French. He's sure Tadashi doesn't speak much French or English for that matter. He doesn't really care though, they sound nice and soft. The ones in Japanese though, they sing words of love, deep, personal love. 

Kei pulls the jacket off and bundles it near his face. He sniffs the scent of his oldest and best friend and forgets about his worries. 

-

Kei wakes up to a dead IPod, unfinished homework, starving and a jacket in his face. He also wakes up 3 hours before school starts. So he does that homework, charges the IPod and eats some food. He gets dressed quickly before texting Tadashi that he's leaving early, that he'll meet him at school. He shoves everything in his bag and nicely folds the jacket, smelling it once again. 

He looks up at the height of his school and bites his lip. He turns back to the entrance, he's the only one here. He stands there, grasping the IPod, shivering softly from the cold. Students begin filtering in, he looks at every one of them, needing to find Tadashi. That's when the blushing, happy looking freckled boy walks in. 

Kei runs to him from across the courtyard, stops in front of him and hands him the IPod. 

"Oh thanks Tsukki! I forgot I left it in there!" He slips the device in his pocket and looks back up to Kei. 

Kei rushes forward, grasping Tadashi's face in his hands. He mutters a soft "Tadashi" before pressing his lips to Yamaguchi's. Tadashi's eyes blow wide, face red as Kei's volleyball bag, he then snakes his arms around Kei's waist, pulling him closer. 

Kei deepens the kiss by softly incorporating his tongue, welcomed by Tadashi. Tsukishima's hand moves away from his face and rests in his hair, grasping softly. They separate and Kei's face wears the most genuine, soft smile. His hands sit on his chest, his forehead pressed against Tadashi's. 

"I found my playlist. I love you too." 

Tadashi blushes and gives him a soft, quick kiss. "God that's so embarrassing." 

Kei chuckles and closes his eyes, just feeling Tadashi close to him. 

"I love you too. But you already knew that." he kisses him again, closing his eyes as well.


End file.
